After the End
by Ebony Death
Summary: This picks up after the end of Season 1 of the anime. Sebastian has just eaten Ciel's soul and Lizzy has been left alone. *Some of the names may be a little confusing at first. I've given demons names in Latin that describe their character. If you want to know what the names mean, look them up.*
1. Chapter 1

**A Soul Lost in Darkness**

I'm falling. I'm tumbling through and endless darkness. It hurts. It hurts so much…and yet…there is a sense of calmness. Even with all the pain I feel happy for the first time in many years. I know I'm not in heaven. If there is such a place, I cannot imagine it is as dark as this endless void. As I fall, I fear the time when I hit the bottom. I think I am alive, but my soul is dead. I know there is no escape from the agonizing death that awaits me at the end of my fall. As I fall I think about my life. All the people who loved me have probably forgotten me by now. I feel as though I have been falling for an eternity, but I have no sense of time here. All there is is pain and fear. Here there is not time. There is no life or death - Just pain. It is that pain that gives me clarity. Before my fall I always reveled in the pain life gave me. I don't know why that is. I guess I was a troubled person. As I think, I remember a story my mother once told me. It was a story of a little boy. The boy got sick and was about to leave the world of the living when his mother pulled him back. There was a thread connecting the boy's soul to the souls of those who loved him. It was very thin, but the mother's love made it strong. She used that thread to pull the boy's soul back to her world. I think about all the people I loved. There was a time when I loved. I know there was, but I wasn't strong enough to save anyone – not even those I loved the most. Maybe that's why I'm falling now. Maybe that's why I'm here. No…that doesn't seem right. I can't remember why I'm in this void or how I got here, but I don't feel like I failed. No, I feel like I left the world of the living with a sense of closure. Does it even matter? The world of the living is long gone. Now I am here, in this world of inbeing. It is a world where nothing matters because there is nothing. Somehow I can't accept that. I feel that if I let go of the world of the living I would hit the bottom of the pit. I'm scared to die so I cling to the world I knew before. Is that all there is for me? A struggle to hold on to a world already lost? Maybe this is hell. I am stuck between two worlds and it is torture. Maybe that is my hell, my punishment, and my salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzy**

"My Lady, you must decide on which coffin to purchase."

I was sick of everything. I didn't want to think about the stupid funeral or the fact that he was dead. No one knew for sure he was. No body had been recovered and no evidence had been found. Everyone just assumed he had burned in the fire. I didn't believe that though.

"He's not dead. I don't see why there needs to be a funeral or a coffin at all."

"My Lady, you know that's not true. He's gone. I know it's hard for you to accept and I know that you loved him but-"

"What exactly do you intend to put in the coffin? There's no body."

"It's just for ceremonial purposes. He was nobility after all and certain ceremonies are to be observed."

"I'm going to find him."

"My Lady?"

"Pack my things. I leave at daybreak. As for the coffin, I could care less. Let the undertaker decide which one is best."

"Your leaving will not be taken well. You are nobility. You are a woman. You are grieving. The other nobles will not take your leaving lightly. You will lose all claim to his land, his servants, and his money. I cannot permit you to-"

"And since when have you had the power to decide what I do and do not do? Last time I checked I was the lady and you the servant. If it pleases you, you may tell the other nobles I need time before the funeral. Tell them I have fallen ill from grief and am bedridden for the time being. That should satisfy them. Now go and pack my things. I leave at daybreak."

"As you wish My Lady."

I watched as Paula walked back to the house. I missed her smile. There was a time when all I wanted was for people to be happy. It's what I still want, but it seems so far out of reach now. Even I haven't smiled recently. All I want – all I've ever wanted – was to see him smile; to see his smile every moment of every day. He can't be dead, because if he is I will never see him smile again.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'm coming for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenebrae**

I'm bored. I'm hungry. I'm in an empty world and I don't like it. With a flick of my wrist I could destroy this world. That might be fun, but it wouldn't last. Destruction is quick. It doesn't last. What am I going to do? I don't think I'd like to go home just yet. It's no more fun there. Maybe I should go back to the world of the living. Humans are weak, pathetic creatures, but at least I could satisfy my hunger. Hmmmm? What is this I feel? There's a disturbance in my spiritual energy. It's no surprise considering how far my spiritual web stretches, but this tug is rather strong. I might have to investigate. It's probably nothing…but…my day may have just gotten a little more exciting.

**Lizzy**

As I take a last look at the house I wonder, will I actually find him? I've never left home before – not really. For the first time in my life, I feel alone.

"Wait Miss Elizabeth!"

I look back and see Mey-Rin running towards me. She looks different than usual.

"Miss Elizabeth, I want to come with you. If there is any hope that he's still alive…"

"You sound so sad Mey-Rin. I assume you don't believe he's alive either. It's ok, no one does."

"It's just that…well…I have a bad feeling. Whenever I was around the young master it was just…"

"Don't make yourself cry Mey-Rin. If you would like to help me I would be honored to have your help."

I could tell that it would mean a lot to Mey-Rin. I figured she would follow me anyway and this way she wouldn't get hurt in the process. Anyway, maybe Mey-Rin could be helpful. If nothing else she would be good for company.

"Well, let us be off."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth. Let's be going."

I really hope I don't come to regret this.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Soul**

What is this? I feel myself pulled in a third direction. I have stopped falling and float here, still as the grave, in this endless darkness. My body is being ripped in three pieces. There is the gravity of this world trying to pull me down to my death. There is my hope and will pulling me up to the world of the living. Now there is this new force pulling me to a different place altogether. It hurts so much…and yet…this new force makes me the happiest. I feel emotions I have not felt since I came to this dark world. I feel love, joy, and longing. These emotions are so different from the pain and fear that fill this world. A silver thread appears around my wrist. It seems to be the source of the tugging. I wonder…is it possibly a thread connecting souls like the one in my mother's story? If it is, why is it not taking me to the world of the living? Where is it taking me? The force of the thread seems stronger than the gravity of this world or the power of my soul. Should I give in to it? Should I let it take me with it?

"Why not go to her? She may be your salvation."

I don't know where the voice comes from or what it means by "her." Is it my mother that calls out to me? That doesn't seem right. Maybe it is a lover? I can't remember. Why can't I remember my life? Why don't I know who I am?

"She holds the answers to your questions. Go to her."

That voice is so familiar. If only I knew what it meant…who it belonged to…why it chilled me to the bone…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzy**

"Miss Elizabeth, we've been walking around the city for a week. Do you have any idea where the young master might be?"

"Mey-Rin, as I said before, I have no clue. I just know he's alive somewhere…somehow…"

"That's all well and good Miss Elizabeth, but how I we supposed to find him? We don't even know he's in the city."

"We'll-"

I doubled over as all the air left my lungs. It felt as though I had been stabbed with a knife. The pain was almost too much to bear. I felt as though I was imploding. I crumpled to a heap on the floor. I knew Mey-Rin was saying something, but I could not hear her. A few seconds later, I lost consciousness.

**Tenebrae**

I wonder why they are coming here. This world is so empty and desolate. Even I don't know its purpose. I knew my influence would be present in their spiritual connection, but I didn't think it would bring them here. Soon they would arrive and I don't even have any tea to serve them. This world is certainly not fit for a reunion. Dear oh dear. I wonder why I care so much. Maybe it is just because I am so bored. Maybe it is because I'm hungry and she can satisfy my needs. Maybe it is because I have never seen a spiritual thread so strong before. No matter. I must prepare for my guests. I suppose I shouldn't scare the girl – she might lose her grip on the boy. It will be such a pain to use a human body once more. I hope this spiritual thread business is as impressive as the stories tell. Otherwise I shall be angry as well as bored and hungry. Then I might actually destroy this useless world.

**Mey-Rin**

Lady Elizabeth collapsed. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what's wrong with her. If Sebastian were here he'd know what to do. Oh why am I so useless?

"Lady Elizabeth! Wake up Lady Elizabeth!"

It's no use. I'm such a failure. Lady Elizabeth was counting on me to help her and I failed. Now she's laying here in a filthy ditch and I don't even know where to take her. I've never been to this part of town. I don't know where there's a doctor. Oh what would the young master say if he could see me right now? I'm a disgrace.

"Oh Lady Elizabeth, please wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzy**

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. It's gray and empty. There's a man standing a little ways away.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am? I don't recognize this place. I'm very confused. Could you help me please?"

"I'm sorry to have brought you to such a desolate place my lady. Don't worry, your stay won't be long. Your soul cannot survive long here. This is a world built on darkness and hate. You are too filled with love and light. This world rejects you. As soon as our other guest arrives we can begin."

"Other guest? I'm sorry…I don't quite understand. Do I know you?"

"But of course Lady Elizabeth, don't you recognize me?"

As he turned the recognition hit me.

"Sebastian…but… where's Ciel? He should be with you…Where is he?"

"He's coming. I'm surprised at your power Lady Elizabeth. Not many have a spiritual pull as strong as yours."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand Sebastian…"

"Please Elizabeth, the name is not Sebastian. That was only my name when Ciel had employed me. I cannot stand it."

"What should I call you then?"

"My name here is Tenebrae, though you do not have to address me at all if you so wish. Names are unimportant in this world. I'm sure you will discover that when your precious Ciel arrives.

Ciel would be here soon. Did anything else matter? This world was frightening. It was too much like a world for the dead. Was it possibly a heaven gone wrong? What if Ciel really was dead? Maybe that was the reason for them meeting in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Soul**

That voice had been so familiar. It was comforting. I think I will take its advice and follow the silver thread. Maybe it will give me answers to the questions that haunt my mind. As I let the thread pull me towards its world, the pull from the other two forces becomes stronger. The pain intensifies with every moment I allow myself to be pulled by the silver thread. Everything starts to go black as I begin to lose consciousness. It's funny; I didn't think the world could become any blacker than it already was. I guess I was wrong. I feel as though I have been wrong many times before. I don't like this feeling. It doesn't suit me to be wrong. I laugh a silent laugh as I think about how I am about to die. I know that if I lose consciousness in this world I will die. It has taken all my strength to survive this long, but I won't last much longer. It's funny to know that my last thoughts were about my wrongness. Isn't there someone I'm supposed to say goodbye to before I die. Isn't that the reason I've stayed alive this long. There's something I need to say. Why can't I remember? Oh well. I guess I'll never get to say it. Whoever I was supposed to say this to…goodbye. My time here is done. I lose the last of my consciousness and the world goes – wait. The world isn't black. Instead I am standing in a different world altogether. It's gray and desolate, but I feel less alone than I did before. The pain is still unbearable, but I can see and I can move. Where am I now? Am I dead yet?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lizzy**

It's him. I can see him standing there. It's my beloved.

"Ciel!"

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Ciel is there right in front of me. My heart starts to fill with so much happiness…and yet…he seems to be in so much pain. He looks lost, but that's to be expected. I had been lost when I first arrived here. It's the pain in his face that bothers me. I notice silver thread tied around his wrist. It's so beautiful as it seems to glow and shimmer. Suddenly all I want is to possess that thread. Lizzy! Snap out of it! Ciel is right there and you want a worthless glowing thread. What is wrong with you? The thread seems to be losing its shimmer as I stand there. It starts to become fainter and fainter with each passing moment. I feel something terrible will happen if it disappears. I don't know how to make it come back. Please come back thread! Please come back!

"Stupid girl! Focus!"

Sebastian is shouting at me. Focus? On what? My thoughts are becoming frantic. I have to stop that thread from fading. I look back at Ciel. As the thread disappears he begins to fade as well. No! Ciel can't leave me again. I need him. He's the reason I'm here. Maybe if I…I start to run towards him.

"Ciel! Ciel! Don't leave! Ciel!"

Can he hear me? Please Ciel, hear me. I need you.

**The Soul**

Who is Ciel? I see this girl and she keeps calling out that name.

"Ciel! Ciel! Don't leave! Ciel!"

Could she possibly be talking to me? I don't know her. Why would she call out to me if we don't know each other? There is a man standing behind her. She must be calling out to him. Why then is she facing me? I want to tell her that her Ciel is right behind her. She's probably worried because she doesn't realize he's standing right there. Telling her is the right thing to do. I'm sure. I remember that much.

"I think he's standing right behind you. Don't worry he's not going anywhere."

She seems very confused. She turns around to look and then immediately turns back to face me.

"Did that help? You seemed scared and I thought that if you knew he wasn't going anywhere you might me less afraid. I don't remember much, but I didn't want you to be scared."

She continues to look at me strangely. I was sure I was doing the right thing. Her reaction seemed all wrong though.

"Did I do something wrong? As I said before I don't remember much. If I offended you I am very sorry."

The man behind her began to laugh.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

His voice was the same one I had heard in the dark world. The voice had seemed so familiar, but I didn't know who the man was. Was this another memory I had lost?

"No, I don't. I think I might know you though. Do you know who I am?"

The man laughed some more. It didn't seem very funny to me.

"But of course," the man answered, "you are Ciel, the one this young lady has been searching for."

"But I don't know her."

"Forgive me, but I seem to have wiped your memory. I am very sorry for that, but I did not realize all this would happen. I had not realized that Miss Elizabeth here was quite so powerful. It seems it is quite possible that her soul has become even purer than yours ever was."

The girl looked increasingly confused. I guess the man is the only one here who knows anything.

"If Miss Elizabeth's power is as strong and pure as I believe it is, you, Ciel, may get another chance at life. It was so sad to have to take you at such a young age. Even I was slightly touched."

Was the girl behind this man Miss Elizabeth? Was she really as powerful as this man was making her sound? Could she really bring me back to the world of the living? If all that was true, why did she look so fragile? She looked confused and like she was about to cry. Could this really be my savior? The thread around my wrist was tied at the other end around hers. It was this girl who had pulled me out of the dark world. The man walked over and placed his hand on the thread.

"So beautiful. I've never seen a soul thread this strong before. Very nice Miss Elizabeth."

Where he touched the thread, a darkness appeared. I got a very bad feeling. The darkness pouring from his fingers was the same as the darkness in the world from which I had come. The darkness was tearing at the thread. Something inside me told me if the thread was destroyed, I would never make it to the world of the living.

"Stop it!"

I don't want to die. I want that girl to take me back to the world of the living. Maybe I could remember my past, or create a new life for myself. Either way it would be better than dying. The man laughed again.

"Oh don't worry my little Ciel. This won't destroy the thread. I'm just reestablishing my claim on your soul. I wouldn't want to lose you completely – not after all the trouble you caused me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lizzy**

I feel dizzy. The world is spinning. What is going on? Sebastian starts to walk towards me. I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't know what is going on, but I know Sebastian has something to do with it. He's so different from before. I need to get Ciel and go. I know that if we can get far away from Sebastian, we'll be fine. The world is spinning so fast I can hardly see. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Ciel, where are you? The world starts to go black. This is no time to pass out. I need to find Ciel and we need to get out of here. The thread attached to his wrist begins to glow even brighter than before. It is the only thing I can see. I reach out for it, grasping for the thread that will lead me to my beloved. I feel Ciel's arms catch me as I fall to the ground. He holds me as the world disappears and for the first time in a while, I am happy.

**Mey-Rin**

I brought Miss Elizabeth back to the manor. It has been three days and she still has not opened her eyes. No one knows what happened to her and no one knows how to wake her. Paula spends her days at the lady's bedside. I know how hard it is to lose one's master. I was lucky that Miss Elizabeth took me in after Ciel's disappearance. Miss Elizabeth was so kind to all of us. She gave a home to all of Ciel's old servants and treated us like a part of her family. The only one who did not return was Sebastian. At first it seemed that we were lost without him, but in time we started to function properly. I had always thought that it was Sebastian that held the Phantomhive house together, but we were doing just fine without him. However, it now seems like we may lose Miss Elizabeth as well. If that happens, I don't know what we'll do. Paula suddenly bursts through the door. Her face has a new sort of color restored to it. Could it be…?

"My lady has awoken! Please come quick. She does not seem well."

"Don't worry Paula, I'm coming."

I don't know how I can help Miss Elizabeth, but I will do what I can. At least she has awoken; maybe we are saved.


End file.
